Free Spirit
by Madison Lynn Taylor
Summary: Dramatic story of a fairy's tragic past.....as darkness surrounds her existence......if you're looking for that kind of read........turn around cause you got the wrong story
1. The Epitome of Innocence

Free Spirit- The Story of Krissie Hikari Valentine  
  
_When I feel lonely I sing dam di do......_  
  
Chapter 1- The Epitome of Innocence  
  
A perfect spring day in Fairy World. Under a blossoming sakura tree in a nearby park, two adult fairies were watching their young daughter playing with a shinai . The girl had shoulder-length brown hair and matching brown eyes. Sitting in front of her eyes was a pair of wire-rimmed glasses, a bit too large for her face. Her wings were very small, so small they wouldn't be seen unless you were directly behind her. Her mother had longer brown hair and violet eyes, and her father had dark blue hair and green eyes. They smiled watching their daughter play. They didn't have a problem with the shinai, seeing that their daughter had insisted on becoming a "cute samurai girl". However, Jorgen von Strangle wasn't so understanding. The adult fairies could feel his presence looming over them, and called to their daughter.  
  
"Krissie come over here please........before Jorgen catches you...", Her mother requested.  
  
"Gomen nasai odassa!!" Krissie called out as she ran to her parents, accidentally dropping the shinai.  
  
Jorgen glared, looking at the shinai that had hit his overly large boot, then to the fairy responsible.  
  
"YOU! PUNY FAIRY!!! I won't allow this.......wooden sword thingy!! Next time you'll be taken from your family forever!!!!"  
  
He poofed away quickly, taking the shinai with him. Krissie looked for it frantically, and upon not finding it, her wide eyes filled with tears. She then looked to her parents.  
  
"Mommy.....Daddy......is that true?? Will he take me away??"  
  
Her parents looked to each other for a moment. Should they tell her? It would break her small heart if they did......but lying to her wouldn't make matters better........they both sighed as Krissie's mom turned back to her.  
  
"Sweetheart........it.......is true........perhaps it would be good if you give up your shinai for a while...."  
  
Krissie stood almost defiantly.  
  
"No!! I won't mommy!! If mean evil poopy-head Jorgen doesn't like it oh well!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Jorgen was behind them......he had forgotten something.  
  
"PUNY FAIRY!! I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF 'MEAN POOPY HEAD!!"  
  
With that, he aimed his large wand at Krissie's parents, as blue swirls surrounded them. It only lasted a few moments, but it seemed like forever. Krissie was crying as she reached out for her parents's hands.  
  
"MOMMY!! DADDY!!"  
  
"We love you sweetie!!" They tried to be strong for their daughter, as they reached for her hand one last time. Within seconds they were gone, and Jorgen laughed evilly.  
  
"Hahahaha!! That was a good workout!! Even my muscles are laughing!!!!"  
  
He then poofed away, leaving Krissie alone, crying sadly then balling her fists as fire sparked in her eyes.  
  
"Meanie poopy-head........I'll get you one day........"

Here we go with chapter one......hope everything's identifiable and all.....feel free to send a kick along if need be ;

- "_Gomen nasai odessa!!"- _"I'm sorry mother!" Young as she is Krissie speaks Japanese....alot lol. Keep in mind she is loosely based on me

_Shinai- _A type of Japanese practice sword, unlike a bokken, it is rounded and has more of a resemblance to a sword.

This story is not only to provide a background on my character, but to also disprove the "mary-Sue" stereotype


	2. Krissie Has a Sister!

Free Spirit Chapter two  
  
Krissie Has a Sister??!!!!  
  
Isagiyoku kakkoyoku ashita kara wa.......  
  
It is 3 years later, as Krissie Hikari Valentine sits high in a sakura tree, the same tree where that horrible incident had taken place....  
  
"Ne.......so it's been three years now........and yet....that mean poopy-head still reigns his terror in Fairy World......", at this point she stands on the branch, imitating Jorgen to the best of her ability.  
  
" And I am the toughest fairy in the universe! Jorgen von Strangle!!! I'll crush you puny fairies with one finger!!" With this she jumped from the branch, a defiant smirk on her face.  
  
"Shows what you know poopy-head......we fairies aren't puny at all.....well.......some of us anyway......."  
  
She begins to float up now, her wings having grown to full size in such a short time. For the fun of it, she poofs herself into a Japanese half-top kimono and hakama , her shinai still at her side. She idly floated over Fairy World, smiling and half-waving at the others. She was in deep thought until she heard a voice....from whom she didn't know.....yet.....  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!," She turned quickly, and in doing so nearly crash-landed into a tree. Upon righting herself, she sees a younger fairy before her, with dark blue hair pulled into pigtails, and matching dark blue eyes. She was wearing an all blue outfit consisting of a turtleneck and skirt. She was, to say the least, a hyperactive fairy.  
  
"Eh?? Anou??? Sumimasen.........," She blinked realizing she was speaking Japanese yet again.  
  
"Sorry.....um.....er.......who are you??"  
  
The younger fairy's eyes widened, and she soon embraced Krissie, much to the latter's utter confusion.  
  
"ANOU??!!!"  
  
"It's you!! I knew you were still alive!! Big sister!!"  
  
Then it all clicked. Krissie remembered her parents were going to have another baby.......though she had forgotten this after that day.......  
  
"Aa....You must be.........Mindy ne?"  
  
Mindy smiled as she finally let Krissie go, though still a bit bouncy and hyper.  
  
"Yeah! And you're Krissie!! Mommy told me a little about you after I was born.......before I got taken away....."  
  
Krissie's eyes narrowed slightly at Mindy's last line.  
  
"They........took you?"  
  
To this Mindy simply nodded. "Yeah......I've only seen Mommy once.......so.....but she told me to find you and not to worry about her and Daddy...and to get that "poopy-head" as you called Jorgen......"  
  
Krissie smiled, nodding to this before looking at Mindy again, a bit skeptically now.  
  
"Hey........wait.....you were born three years ago?? How the heck are you walking and such like a toddler??!!!"  
  
Mindy giggled and made a peace sign.  
  
"Becuase.......well I really don't know. I think they gave me something when I was a year old.......I can't remember but this is boring sister!!! Let's go have fun!!"  
  
Mindy took Krissie's hand and they floated over the park, when they heard screams from younger fairies and their mothers, as a "Fairy Gang" had surrounded them.  
  
Krissie smirked with joy, finally a chance to test her sword skills. Mindy seemed excited too. As if on cue, both fairies stood on the monkey bars, glaring down at the gang with confident smirks.  
  
"Playtime's over!!"  
  
Whoo long chapter ne?? Hope you're enjoying the story so far!! There's going to be more actiony stuff, loosely based on anime coughDirtyPaircough and of course more japanese de gozaru yo   
  
- (Isagiyoku kakkoyoku ashita kara wa.......) "As of tomorrow, I'll be such a heroic, stylish woman" seems to fit Krissie-dono well ne? Considering all that's happened to her and such....  
  
-(hakama) Pants, if you will, mainly worn by swordsmen, and usually go with a gi, though Krissie chooses to wear the top half of a kimono instead.  
  
-(Sumimasen) "Excuse me" Krissie-dono will be speaking Japanese frequently  
  
-(Anou) Pretty much means "what" or "huh"  
  
That's it for now!! Chapter 3 coming soon with the girls as Fairy "Trouble Consultants"!! 


	3. Go Crazy Baby! The Birth of the Destruct...

Free Spirit Chapter three  
  
Go Crazy Baby!- Birth of the Destruction Angels!  
  
"Playtime's over!!", Krissie and Mindy declared to the Fairy Gang, who looked up at the girls skeptically, then burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Ha!! You two little girls?? Hey go file yer nails or somethin!!!" The leader managed to choke out between fits of laughter. Mindy glared and jumped down, right on top of his head, raising one foot in the air.  
  
"We'll show you little, right big sister?"  
  
"That's right!", Krissie grinned looking at her sister, then to the gang. She'd lie in wait to see if they were really worth doing major damage to.  
  
(Go crazy, baby! Naabusu sugiru yo anata Tama niwa hame Hazushitara)   
  
Meanwhile, Mindy remianed on the leader's head, and soon some of his flunkies surrounded them. With one high kick to the face Mindy managed to wipe out three of them, but the tallest one grabbed her raised foot.  
  
"Eh hehehe.......pretty pretty girl wanna come with me?" He winked and snickered slightly while Mindy cowered and tried to pull her leg free.  
  
This was the last straw for Krissie. She whipped out her shinai and jumpaed down, floating just over the guy's head.  
  
"HENTAI NO BAKA!!!" She came down full force on the guy's head with the shinai, then for good measure, hit him between the neck and shoulder. He blinked and was soon knocked out on the ground.  
  
Now the leader was mad.......he made a grab for both girls, however, he was stopped by two wands and a talisman.  
  
(Don't worry, baby! Nayanderu no wakaru kedo)  
  
"Stop right there!!", they both warned. The leader just snickered and moved towards them. In a fit of rage, krissie released the spell on her talisman, causing a big explosion, as the leader's car was now blown to bits. He growled and looked to the girls menicingly, but found two glowing wands in his face, and was soon spiraling in the air to land wherever he would. The park was now, to say the least, a disaster area. The explosion had made little fires around the girls, and they worked feverishly to put them out with their magic. The Fairy Police had watched them, and after wincing at all the damage, the cheif smirked and turned to the others.  
  
"I think we got us a pair of trouble consultants......."  
  
Meanwhile, Krissie and Mindy just smiled at each other, while the victims backed away slowly, greatful yes, but also afraid....that two young fairies could create so much collateral damage in so little time........there were still small fires in places, but they were diffused by a talisman.   
  
"Anou.........Mindy looks like we.....er.........."  
  
"Messed the place up?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Rockin'!"  
  
The chief then poofed in front of them, and they cowered.  
  
"Uh oh......now we're gonna get busted!!" Krissie and Mindy both gulped and smiled sheepishly. The chief simply grinned at them.  
  
"Well now.......despite the mass collateral damage you two caused, you managed to stop the gang......and we never could. We'd like to commission you two as Trouble Consultants....."  
  
"Trouble Consultants??" The girls looked to each other then back to the chief.   
  
"Yes.......Trouble Consultants......and since you two are destructive, your codename will be the Destruction Angels!"  
  
And that's how the Destruction Angels were born.......  
  
(Nante yatsu to ima koko de 'Cause you are my friend)  
  
yay!! the girls beat the snot out of those guys!! woo-hoo!!  
  
The song lines are from a song from the Dirty Pair ova n.n  
  
(Go crazy, baby! Naabusu sugiru yo anata Tama niwa hame Hazushitara) -Go crazy, baby! You're really much too anxious:  
  
that line kinda fits Mindy there doesn't it? n.n  
  
HENTAI NO BAKA!!!" -Stupid pervert XD  
  
(Don't worry, baby! Nayanderu no wakaru kedo) -Don't worry, baby! I can tell that you're worrying, though   
  
Despite his front the gang leader's scared.....XD  
  
(Nante yatsu to ima koko de 'Cause you are my friend) -"that no-good" is here with you now  
  
'cause you are my friend.   
  
this will come into play in the coming chapters.....the girls will bicker like sisters do and say things they don't mean......but they're still good friends too n.n  
  
Krissie has many a talisman in that half kimono of hers....she uses them along with her magic so it kinda doubles her power........Mindy is more of the subtle and passive nature, and she won't resort to violence unless she has to (i.e hentai no baka)  
  
enjoy!! 


End file.
